Protocole : Quitte ou Double
by Nyna Sand
Summary: "Tu ne peux rien faire comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?" / "Faire comme tout le monde ? Ce serait... ennuyant, tu ne crois pas ?" *post IM3, spoilers* *100% Pepper/Tony*
1. Protocole : Quitte ou Double

**NA : **_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Voilà donc comme promis ce week-end, un petit OS qui m'est passé par la tête après avoir vu le dernier Iron Man... Je m'excuse d'avance pour mon élan "fleur bleue", je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser. C'est peut-être un peu too much, m'enfin, vous me direz ^^'_

_J'ai encore une idée en réserve, celle-ci se passerait 7 ans après IM3 et nous y retrouverions un certain personnage du film sur lequel une amie et moi avons, je l'avoue, craqué... A bientôt donc (:_

_Mes excuses si des erreurs ont échappé à ma relecture,_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Protocole : Quitte ou Double**

_2 avril __2012_

* * *

« C'est peut-être un peu... excessif, Tony, mais je ne peux pas te contredire : c'est impressionnant. » Le Colonel Rhodes était en vol dans l'Iron Patriot quelque part au-dessus de l'Atlantique. Il avait répondu à l'appel de Tony, reconnaissant de la distraction, étant presque certain de ce qui l'attendait. Pas de menace planétaire pour cette fois, bien loin de là.

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? C'est absolument parfait ! _Je_ suis absolument parfait ! »

Le Colonel ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'euphorie de son ami. Tony adorait présenter de nouveaux projets et avait toujours cet air de petit garçon attendant qu'on le félicite. Ou qu'on le réprimande. Bien sûr, il avait grandi depuis la fac, mais son excitation face à une nouvelle création restait la même.

« Là par contre, je pourrais te contredire... » Rhodes avait dit cela dans un murmure et si Tony l'entendit, il choisit de l'ignorer. « Je suis content que tu aies enfin terminé. Quand comptes-tu... »

« Désolé, Rhodey mais il va falloir qu'on se rappelle. Jarvis vient de me signaler qu'il était temps de passer en phase active. Croise les doigts pour moi, ou quoi que ce soit que tu puisses faire dans ton armure, » lui dit Tony d'un ton distrait, ne prêtant déjà plus attention à son ami. Il éteignit sa tablette et se leva afin d'aller accueillir sa charmante petite amie qui rentrait d'une longue journée de travail. « Jarvis, assure-toi que la phase une du Protocole est en place, » ordonna-t-il et les lumières se tamisèrent juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent.

_Ce n'est rien que Pepper... _se réprimanda-t-il alors qu'il sentait l'angoisse le gagner. Le fait était cependant que ce n'était jamais _rien que_ Pepper. Pepper comptait. Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour mettre un terme à... et bien pourrait mettre un terme à à peu près tout.

« Hey, Peps. » Il s'inclina légèrement pour l'embrasser tandis qu'elle sortait de l'ascenseur. Il glissa une main autour de sa taille dans un geste possessif qui le rassura légèrement.

« Hey, toi-même, » répondit-elle en imitant son geste. « Un tel accueil... Aurais-tu enfin achevé ce 'projet top secret' que tu mènes dans l'atelier depuis trois longues semaines et dont tu ne parles pas même à ta PDG ? Cela expliquerait le costume quasi immaculé. »

« Eh bien, mademoiselle Potts, vous semblez bien me connaître. » Il lui vola un nouveau baiser alors qu'elle se redressait après avoir quitté ses chaussures à talons. « Attends, tu as dit _quasi _immaculé ? »

Il pensait pourtant avoir fait attention !

« Tu as de la graisse sur ton col, chéri. Si je ne savais pas ce que je sais, je pourrais être jalouse de Dummy... » répondit-elle avec malice.

« Le pauvre est toujours traumatisé par sa dernière mésaventure, il a besoin d'attention ! » se défendit Tony. L'amusement perçait dans son regard derrière une mine faussement sérieuse. Le robot était en pièces lorsqu'il l'avait récupéré dans les ruines de sa villa de Malibu.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Pepper, affectant d'être jalouse alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la pièce principale. Après toutes ces années, elle s'amusait toujours autant de la facilité avec laquelle ils se provoquait innocemment l'un-l'autre.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand elle s'arrêta subitement.

L'imposante baie vitrée menant à leur terrasse était grande ouverte, laissant libre accès à une petite table ronde, dressée d'une façon qui ne laissait pas place au doute ; Tony leur avait organisé une soirée en tête à tête. Une soirée romantique.

« On y va ? » Tony plaça une main sur le bas de son dos pour l'accompagner à la table.

« Je devrais m'inquiéter ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieusement alors qu'il poussait sa chaise derrière elle.

« Un homme ne peut donc pas préparer à dîner juste parce qu'il en a envie, Mlle Potts ? » Tony fit mine d'être offensé, ouvrant de grands yeux et faisant un « o » offusqué de ses lèvres.

« Techniquement, monsieur, » déclara Jarvis, « j'ai supervisé le pro... »

« Mute ! » s'empressa d'ordonner Tony. Malheureusement il s'y prenait un peu tard...

Pepper lui jeta un regard amusé et il haussa les épaules comme pour dire que sa perfection avait certaines limites. Bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute...

Le dîner fut étonnamment bon. Sous la supervision de Jarvis, cela n'avait rien de très étonnant, mais tout de même, Pepper apprécia l'intention et le moment qu'ils passèrent.

« C'était délicieux, Tony. » Elle se leva et alla s'appuyer sur la balustrade pour admirer la ville. Plus de quatre cents mètres plus bas, les passants ressemblaient à de petits points sombres dans une marrée de lumière rouges et blanche projetée par les voitures qui circulaient dans un flot incessant, même la nuit. New York avait subi de nombreux changements depuis l'année précédente et la tentative d'invasion extraterrestre. Reconstruire était un processus lent, mais avec l'aide de Stark Industries, les choses avançaient plutôt bien.

Tony la rejoignit mais resta derrière elle. Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne et posa son menton sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, savourant simplement leurs présences respectives.

Ils savaient que ces instants étaient précieux.

« L'une des plus belles villes du monde... rebâtie à ton image, » Pepper le taquina.

« Tu peux t'accorder un peu de crédit, tu sais. »

« 12 %, c'est ça ? » Elle rit légèrement, se rappelant leur plaisanterie lorsqu'ils avaient célébré la mise en fonction du réacteur ARC destiné à alimenter la tour Stark, l'année précédente.

« Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose comme 18, ou même 20 % »

« Vraiment ? On dirait que mes actions ont fait des bébés depuis la dernière fois. »

L'étreinte de Tony se resserra subtilement sur sa taille et il déposa un baiser sur la nuque de sa compagne. « Tu as un bon mentor. »

« Bien entendu. » Elle rit à nouveau.

Tony aurait voulu qu'ils puissent rester ainsi pour toujours. Mais ça aurait été trop facile.

« Je suis contente d'être ici. Avec toi, » dit Pepper après un instant de silence.

_Ici_... New York.

Lorsqu'ils étaient retournés à Malibu après l'invasion, Tony ne pensait pas qu'il serait un jour capable de remettre un pied à moins de cent kilomètre de cette tour. Il avait essayé, les premiers jours. Mais il avait fuit. Aujourd'hui, il était revenu. Du moins, Pepper l'avait fait revenir et il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait fini par trouver une sorte de paix ici, un _statu quo_ avec la ville de ses cauchemars.

Parce que Pepper était là avec lui.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il était temps de passer à la phase deux de son grand projet. Mais peu importe combien de fois il avait pu répéter ce moment dans sa tête, il ne savait toujours pas comment agir sans provoquer une inévitable catastrophe.

« Pepper, chérie, » commença-t-il. « Tu sais que tu es la raison qui me permet de continuer à avancer. Tu es cette raison depuis douze ans et je suis un imbécile pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt à quel point tu m'étais indispensable, mais Peps, je... comment te dire ? »

« Tony, Tony ! Je sais. » Elle se retourna pour prendre son visage entre les mains, tentant de l'apaiser. D'où venait cette soudaine déclaration ?

Il sourit fugacement, prenant sa main, qu'il embrassa avant de l'entraîner à nouveau dans le salon.

« Essaie juste de garder l'esprit ouvert, d'accord ? »

Le regard coupable qu'il lui lança acheva de la paniquer complètement.

« Tony, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il la fixa un instant, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage avant de détourner le regard. « Jarvis, tu peux lancer la phase deux. »

« Tout de suite, monsieur, » répondit l'IA avec sa promptitude habituelle.

« La phase deux ? Tony, la phase deux de quoi ? »

Mais plutôt que de répondre, Tony la fit s'arrêter au centre de la pièce, où la plateforme menant à son atelier s'ouvrait lentement pour laisser apparaître l'ascenseur, révélant ce sur quoi il travaillait depuis trois semaines.

« C'était pour ça, le dîner ? Tu voulais... quoi, m'apaiser avant de m'annoncer que tu avais recommencé à fabriquer une armure ? » demanda-t-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Pour sa défense, il l'avait vraiment inquiétée l'espace d'un instant. Elle le vit tressaillir et se sentit immédiatement coupable. Elle reprit, plus doucement ; « Tony, je n'ai jamais imaginé que tu laisserais tomber. Je ne te le demanderais pas, Je voulais simplement... » mais il la coupa.

« Regarde-la, Peps. » Son ton faisait mine de supplication. Il était toujours immobile.

« C'est ce que je fais, » répondit-elle, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Il haussa un sourcil insistant et elle soupira, se retournant vers l'armure, laissant Tony à son coin près du canapé.

L'armure avait effectivement quelque chose de différent. Pour commencer, elle n'était pas rouge et or, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il changeait la couleur. Malgré tout, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de différent. Elle n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être cette impression venait-elle du fait que l'armure avait l'air moins tape-à-l'œil que ses précédentes versions. La peinture était d'un bleu mat profond, souligné à la taille par des bandes d'un doré tout aussi mat. Souligné... d'une façon suggestive.

« Tony, » dit-elle finalement. « Est-ce que ce sont... ? » demanda-t-elle, pointant un doigt en direction de la poitrine de l'armure.

« Des seins ? Oui. » Il haussa les épaules, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça ! »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me travestir si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, bébé. »

Pepper ne put se retenir ; elle éclata de rire.

« Tu m'as fait une armure... » souffla-t-elle, retrouvant son sérieux.

Elle s'approcha pour observer la dernière création de son génie de petit ami.

« Oui... » acquiesça Tony qui ne bougeait toujours pas de l'endroit où il se trouvait, croisant les bras sur son torse tandis que Pepper passait une main sur le masque de l'armure. Son anxiété s'accrut encore, si cela était possible, alors qu'elle tournait autour du Mark 44. Il tenta de se calmer en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas encore commencé à hurler.

« Elle est belle. »

Tony resta bouche bée face à la déclaration de Pepper. Il n'avait clairement pas envisagé cette réaction-là. Des cris auraient été les plus probables, peut-être quelques larmes ou même une gifle... mais l'approbation n'était pas sur sa liste de réactions envisagées. Ou alors vraiment tout, tout, en bas de la liste.

« Je pourrais avoir besoin d'une ou deux leçons de vol ceci-dit. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé n'a pas été très probante, » fit-elle négligemment remarquer en le rejoignant.

« Attends, attends, attends, tu ne vas pas protester ? Me dire que c'est une mauvaise idée, que... »

« Tony, arrête. » Pepper le fit taire en lui plaçant une main sur la bouche. « Après _Extremis_, je t'ai dit que je pouvais comprendre ce que tu ressentais en enfilant ton armure. Je ne mentais pas. Je sais aussi que tu ne peux pas supporter l'idée que... » Elle s'arrêta, ne sachant comment s'exprimer sans ramener de mauvais souvenirs.

« Je ne supporte pas de te voir sans défense. Ne pas être à même de te protéger est... » Il s'arrêta à son tour, fermant les yeux un bref instant avant de plonger à nouveau son regard dans celui de Pepper, laissant voir l'impuissance que les mots ne suffisaient à exprimer. « Je ne peux pas te perdre. »

« Et je ne peux pas te perdre non plus. Je peux haïr tes armures, elles restent la raison pour laquelle nous sommes toujours là tous les deux, ensemble et je ne voudrais pas te voir sans. Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles que j'en aie une aussi. Juste au cas où. »

« Wow, Pepper... » souffla Tony avant de l'embrasser. Il l'aimait tellement. Elle savait comment il fonctionnait, elle le comprenait, l'aimait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait anticipé mais ça lui était pourtant arrivé ; il avait trouvé sa famille. Ca le rendait heureux. Vraiment heureux.

Il savait que jamais Pepper ne serait vraiment en sécurité avec lui. Il avait bien pensé à la laisser partir, mais pour être honnête, il n'en aurait pas été capable. La pensée n'avait persisté qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne décide d'être égoïste. Et puis, serait-elle vraiment plus en sécurité sans lui ?

Légèrement rassuré par la réaction positive, il lui offrit son sourire le plus provocateur. « Tu es certaine ne pas vouloir me voir _sans_l'armure ? Ca pourrait se révéler problématique dans certaines circonstances, tu sais. »

Pepper s'esclaffa.

« Je pense que vous vous moquez, monsieur Stark. »

« Moi ? Je n'oserais pas m'attaquer à la grande Pepper Potts ! » répondit-il avec une grandiloquence exagérée.

Il retrouva cependant vite son sérieux.

« Tony ? » s'inquiéta Pepper en percevant son nouveau changement d'attitude.

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre. » Il prit sa main et l'emmena à la gauche de l'armure. « Tu avais raison. J'avais une raison particulière de te préparer ce dîner et ce n'était pas à cause de l'armure. Du moins pas seulement. »

Il lâcha sa main et prit celle de la _Mark 44_.

Pepper rit nerveusement. « Tu vas finalement m'annoncer que tu me quittes pour ton armure ? » tenta-t-elle de plaisanter. Mais elle avait la gorge nouée et Tony ne sembla qu'à moitié amusé.

« Pepper, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Ses yeux laissaient transparaître un désespoir que Pepper ne voyait pas souvent chez Tony, sauf... _Il avait toujours peur de la perdre_.

Elle joignit ses mains à la sienne, pressée contre le métal froid de l'armure. Elle fixa leurs mains liées un instant, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce fut alors qu'elle allait répondre qu'elle les aperçut ; sur le quatrième doigt de l'armure se trouvaient trois petites pierres précieuses. Deux rubis taillés comme des larmes encerclant un diamant solitaire aux reflets bleutés. Pepper sentit sa gorge déjà sèche se serrer un peu plus et elle fut subitement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Quand elle eut commencé à assimiler cette découverte, elle fut subitement parcourue d'un rire nerveux, toujours incapable d'articuler une réponse.

Il ne s'était pas écoulé plus de cinq secondes depuis sa demande et la menace d'un nouveau fou rire de Pepper terrifia Tony. Elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux ? Ne voulait-elle pas de lui comme il voulait d'elle ? Il retira sa main brusquement. Il s'était trompé. Il n'aurait pas dû...

« Tony, Tony ! » s'exclama Pepper. L'absence subite de sa main entre les siennes lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc et elle prit conscience de ce qu'il devait ressentir à la voir ainsi. Elle fit un pas en avant et reprit sa main. « Oh, mon dieu, Tony... Je... Oui ! Oui, je veux t'épouser, bien sûr que oui. »

Le soulagement qui s'empara de Tony fut si intense lorsqu'elle prononça ce _oui_... Il ne connaissait qu'une façon d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il l'embrassa. Il l'attira à lui dans un geste prompt, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille pour la sentir aussi proche de lui que faire se put. Elle répondit avec la même intensité, plaçant ses mains derrière la tête de Tony alors qu'il se faisait plus possessif si possible. Elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il la souleva et elle croisa les jambes autour de sa taille dans un geste familier.  
Malheureusement, dans leur hâte, elle sentit son dos heurter sa _bague _ de fiançailles et elle grimaça douloureusement sous l'impact, rompant leur baiser.

« Pardon, » s'excusa en la reposant prudemment au sol. Mais plutôt que la douleur qu'il s'attendait à voir sur son visage, il ne trouva que pure hilarité...

« Bon sang, Pepper, vas-tu arrêter de te moquer de moi ? »

« Pardon, Tony. Vraiment, je suis désolée. C'est juste que... Tu ne peux rien faire comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée. « Je veux dire... regarde ma _bague _! Personne n'osera douter que je sois fiancée à Tony Stark. »

Tony réussit à paraître penaud en lui souriant.

« Faire comme tout le monde, ce serait... ennuyant tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si peu _Stark_ de ta part, c'est ça ? » répondit-elle, entrant dans son jeu avant de replacer ses mains derrière la nuque de son _fiancé_.

« Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, oui... » Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus doucement cependant.

Elle sourit, appréciant sa tendresse.

« On dirait que je vais avoir mon nom sur cette tour, finalement. »

Tony ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme.


	2. Douce distraction

_**NA :** Dire que je suis censée travailler... mais l'appel du Pepperony était trop fort ! Et vous me manquiez :D_

_ Je sais que ce chapitre est bien plus court que ce à quoi vous êtes habitués, mais je n'avais guère le temps pour plus et c'est sortit ainsi (: Ceci dit j'ai noté deux ou trois petites idées qui pourraient se développer en petits OS similaires. Tout ça en post-IM3, comme promis !_

_Bonne lecture,  
Nyna._

* * *

_Mercredi 4 avril 2012_

« Tu ne mets pas ta bague, Peps ? » s'étonna Tony alors que sa fiancée s'apprêtait à partir pour le bureau.

Elle portait l'un de ses tailleurs préférés ; celui d'un gris-perle tirant légèrement sur le bleu qui rehaussait particulièrement la couleur de ses yeux.

Il était assez fier d'avoir réussi à la convaincre de s'accorder une journée la veille afin de célébrer dignement leur engagement.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas obtenu totalement gain de cause, il avait fallu qu'il trouve de quoi passer le temps pendant deux longues heures tandis qu'elle s'assurait qu'Andréa, son assistante, avait les choses en mains et qu'elle assistait à distance à une réunion déjà reprogrammée, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas annuler une fois de plus.

Cela dit, sa patience avait largement été récompensée.

Malgré tout, chaque bonne chose à une fin et il avait dû concéder que l'entreprise avait besoin d'au moins l'un d'entre eux pour tourner rond. Pepper de préférence.

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux en se tournant vers lui. « Je ne crois pas qu'arriver dans une armure soit du meilleur effet sur nos futurs partenaires, » remarqua Pepper, affectant un air sérieux malgré l'amusement qui perçait dans sa voix.

Tony lui adressa un sourire satisfait, qu'il faisait à peine l'effort de dissimuler. « Tu sais, je fais toujours une entrée fracassante quand je la porte. »

«_ Fracassante_ étant ici le mot clé ? » railla Pepper, un sourire aux lèvres.

L'amusement de Tony ne fit que s'accentuer.

Pepper plaçait sa main sur le scanner biométrique pour appeler leur ascenseur quand il ajouta « Viens avec moi, tu peux arriver avec cinq minutes de retard. »

« Je devrais vraiment... » tenta-t-elle en désignant les portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvraient en silence.

« Cinq minutes, Pepper. »

Face à son regard insistant, Pepper soupira, levant les yeux au ciel. Cependant, elle réprimait mal son sourire. Depuis trente-six heures, sourire semblait être devenu un état quasi permanent chez elle, comme chez son compagnon.

« Cinq minutes, Tony, » prévint-elle en le suivant vers le salon, où se trouvait toujours l'armure qu'il lui avait confectionnée.

« Là, » dit-il en prenant la main gauche de l'armure. Il pinça l'annulaire entre deux de ses doigts et tourna légèrement. Dans un bruissement métallique, le gant s'ouvrit et Tony en récupéra l'un des anneaux, ou plus précisément l'intérieur de l'un des anneaux. « Tu vois ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, la main à plat et Pepper vit qu'il tenait la partie de l'armure où elle avait remarqué les pierres précieuses l'avant-veille. Celle-ci formait un anneau, certes plus épais que celui d'une bague de fiançailles conventionnelle, mais non moins élégant. Pepper le prit dans sa main et l'observa un instant. Le métal d'un bleu mat, presque noir selon l'éclairage, faisait ressortir les pierres d'une façon qu'elle trouvait captivante. C'était définitivement une pièce unique. Magnifique.

Après un moment, elle le lui rendit. Il la regarda, interrogateur.

« Tu es censé me la mettre toi-même, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh, » répondit-il, penaud. « Oh ! » Un sourire amusé revint éclairer son visage. « Il faut aussi que je me mette à genoux ? »

Pepper fit un pas en avant et l'embrassa, agrippant son t-shirt dans un geste possessif. « Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire ça si tu étais à genoux ? »

« Exact, » acquiesça-t-il avec une moue méditative.

Il aimait particulièrement cette facette de Pepper... c'était un fait.

« Là... » Il prit sa main et fit doucement glisser l'anneau sur son annulaire. « C'est mieux ainsi, tu trouves pas ? »

« Beaucoup, oui, » approuva-t-elle une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser.

_Au diable le boulot_, songea Pepper. Elle n'avait rien à faire qui ne saurait être retardé d'une heure ou deux. Elle approfondit leur étreinte, faisant glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de Tony, qui ne trouva absolument rien à y redire.

Bien au contraire.


	3. Rendez-vous inattendu

**_NA : _**_Hello !_

_Je suis contente de voir que le chapitre précédent a reçu si bon accueil. Je craignais que vu la faible longueur et le temps depuis l'OS initial, ça ne serait pas folichon ^^ Je vous retrouve donc avec plaisir pour ce nouveau petit chapitre qui j'espère saura vous séduire à son tour !_

_A très vite,  
Enjoy!_

_Nyna. _

* * *

_Vendredi 6 avril 2012_

L'avantage d'habiter sur son lieu de travail, c'est qu'on n'a moins souvent l'obligation de sortir. La présence de journalistes aux abords de la tour Stark n'avait rien d'inhabituelle, surtout lorsque ledit Stark s'y trouvait. Mais le nombre croissant qui s'y accumulait depuis un peu moins de quarante-huit heures témoignait du fait que quelque chose soit arrivé.

Ce qui consolait Pepper, c'est que pour une fois, il ne s'agissait de rien de grave. Au contraire. C'était simplement la preuve que le moulin à rumeurs fonctionnait perpétuellement à plein régime dans les bureaux de Stark Industries. Cela dit, pouvait-on vraiment parler de rumeur quand l'un des principaux intéressés se vantait à qui voulait bien l'entendre – soit tous ses employés – qu'il allait bientôt épouser leur PDG, la très appréciée, Mlle Potts ?

La conférence de presse officielle était prévue pour le soir-même. Les journalistes obtiendraient enfin ce qu'ils souhaitaient et c'en serait finit de leur tranquillité – certes très relative mais non moins appréciable.

Avant cette conférence cependant, il allait falloir qu'elle mette les pieds dehors. Elle avait un déjeuner d'affaires prévu de longue date et elle refusait de le reporter parce qu'une petite armada de photographes et journalistes ne manqueraient pas de la poursuivre. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. L'équipe de sécurité d'Happy s'en chargerait parfaitement.

De légers coups attirèrent son attention vers la porte. Elle leva les yeux, s'attendant à voir Andréa, venue lui annoncer qu'il était temps de se mettre en chemin. Au lieu de son assistante, elle fut agréablement surprise de trouver Tony, souriant, qui l'attendait son manteau à la main.

« Madame la patronne, » salua-t-il, faussement déférent, tenant son manteau ouvert pour qu'elle puisse l'enfiler sans peine.

Pepper sourit mais ne dit rien, ramassant simplement son sac contre le bureau avant de le rejoindre. Elle laissa Tony l'aider à passer son manteau. Il ajusta ensuite ses cheveux, les sortant du manteau pour les repousser sur son épaule gauche avant de laisser glisser ses mains le long de ses bras, déposant un baiser aérien au creux de sa nuque. Le léger frisson qu'il sentit la parcourir fut la seule reconnaissance dont il avait besoin.

« Je me suis dit que je pourrais t'accompagner, » précisa-t-il pour justifier sa présence. « Happy devait aller à l'hôpital pour son dernier examen de contrôle et plutôt que de laisser Simplet prendre le relais... »

« Tony ! » s'offusqua Pepper

« J'ai pensé que je saurais tout aussi bien veiller sur ma fiancée... » termina-t-il. « Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose ? »

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur face au ton accusateur de sa fiancée. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait vraiment rien à se faire reprocher. Pour l'instant en tous cas.

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'appeler les agents de sécurité comme les sept nains n'était pas correct ! Et Maximilien n'est pas simple d'esprit... il ne parle pas beaucoup, c'est tout. C'est normal pour un garde du corps, » plaida Pepper en sortant de son bureau.

« Maximilien ? Tu parles de Wyle ? »

« Oui ! »

« Ne le prends pas mal, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as une fâcheuse manie d'appeler tout le monde par son prénom, » dit-il en haussant les épaules alors qu'ils passaient devant le bureau d'Andréa. « Et puis, ça ne te dérange pas d'appeler Happy, Happy, si ? » ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Happy... c'est Happy, » tenta-t-elle, assez pitoyablement, le rouge lui montant légèrement aux joues.

Tony haussa un sourcil évocateur alors qu'il appelait l'ascenseur.

« Oh, tais-toi ! » s'agaça faussement Pepper en le suivant.

Tony rit doucement et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Crétin, » dit-elle après un court instant.

Tony sourit largement. « Je t'aime aussi, bébé. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent finalement sur le hall d'entrée, d'où l'on pouvait déjà apercevoir l'attroupement de journalistes qui avaient élu domicile sur le parvis principal.

« Et si on passait par le sous-sol ? » suggéra Pepper, qui n'avait pas très envie de leur parler pour l'instant.

Tony prit sa main et l'entraîna fermement vers les portes d'entrée où Wyle les attendait avec deux des hommes d'Happy. « Et se priver de tout l'amusement ? »

Pepper le suivait sans chercher à le retenir.

« Tu avais tout prévu, avoue ? » l'accusa-t-elle en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'attendre la conférence officielle pour annoncer que _oui_, ils étaient fiancés.

C'était du Tony tout craché.

Tony lui fit un sourire pas le moins du monde désolé alors qu'ils franchissaient les doubles portes sous une avalanche de flashs et de questions. « Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles... » répondit-il innocemment.


	4. Apprendre à courir

**_NA :_**_ Hey, hey ! Je suis là un jour plus tôt que prévu... mais je me suis fait poser un lapin pour ma sortie ciné, alors pour me consoler, j'ai écrit ! J'ai même fait un peu plus long que d'habitude ^^_

_Merci vraiment pour vos encouragements, fav' et follow ! _

_Bonne lecture et rendez-vous __sans doute _d'ici vendredi, avec quelques invités surprise (pour tout le monde, ahah !)  
Nyna (:

* * *

_Dimanche 8 avril 2012_

* * *

« C'est vraiment indispensable ? » demanda une fois de plus Pepper en grimaçant.

Tony n'en était qu'à la neuvième injection des micro-processeurs qui devaient lui permettre de contrôler son armure.

Il tenait la jambe droite de Pepper dans une main et la seringue de l'autre. Il s'arrêta et la considéra un instant.

« On pourrait toujours revenir aux bracelets, » concéda-t-il en se relevant. « Ca nécessiterait quelques adaptations, mais rien n'est impossible. » Il lui sourit d'un air légèrement ennuyé mais non moins compatissant.

Pepper inspira profondément. Elle avait connu bien pire. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux. Juste particulièrement désagréable.

_Juste __un mauvais moment à passer_, se répéta-t-elle intérieurement pour se convaincre.

Elle posa les yeux sur l'injecteur que Tony avait toujours en main.

Elle avait d'abord rechigné à l'idée d'avoir quelque chose d'étranger injecté dans son corps. Après _extremis_, elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais perdre le contrôle d'une telle façon sur elle-même. Mais elle avait finit par réaliser que Tony lui offrait justement cela : une façon à la fois de se protéger et de contrôler ce qui lui arrivait. Accepter les micro-processeurs était un choix qu'il lui donnait. Elle pouvait refuser.

Elle inspira à nouveau et désigna la petite marque rouge sur sa jambe, là où Tony s'était arrêté. « Non, non, continue, je vais bien. »

Tony la regarda quelques secondes, évaluant la franchise de sa fiancée.

« Plus que trente-neuf et c'est finit, » déclara-t-il finalement avec un regard encourageant, s'agenouillant de nouveau pour continuer son ouvrage.

Pepper hocha la tête d'un air déterminé et commença à décompter alors qu'il reprenait les injections.

Le dimanche soir, après que Tony ait passé le plus clair de l'après-midi à enseigner les rudiments du vol à Pepper, veillant à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de mauvaises rencontres avec un quelconque mur ou plafond, ils se trouvaient toujours dans son atelier.

Pepper voulait arrêter pour profiter d'une soirée au calme, clamant qu'elle n'était définitivement pas faite pour ça. Mais Tony avait autre chose en tête. Et pour tout dire, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, il en était presque jaloux.

« Tu sais, je pense vraiment que ce n'est pas une bonne idée... » tenta Pepper.

Tony abordait le sourire prédateur qu'il réservait généralement aux occasions où il lui lançait un défi. Défi qu'elle finirait inéluctablement par relever, bien qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'assidûment essayer d'y échapper...

L'armure de Tony était en train de s'assembler sur lui. Il marchait calmement vers Pepper, ne la quittant pas des yeux tandis qu'elle se posait au sol, seulement légèrement déséquilibrée.

« Jarvis, peux-tu expliquer à Pepper le principe selon lequel je fonctionne, s'il-te-plaît ? » demanda-t-il, le regard toujours rivé sur Pepper, qui relevait son casque.

« Je crains qu'il ne me faille plus de précision, monsieur, » répondit l'intelligence artificielle.

« Répète lui ce que je t'ai dit avant de tester la Mark II, » précisa Tony, un sourire aux lèvres.

« _Il faut parfois savoir courir avant d'apprendre à marcher_, mademoiselle Potts. »

« Merci, Jarvis. »

Pepper n'avait pas l'air plus convaincu qu'un instant auparavent. « Ca n'a strictement aucun sens. »

Elle grimaça.

« Crois-moi, ça en a. » Tony lui sourit une dernière fois avant d'abaisser son masque. « Suis-moi ! »

Sur ce, il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de protester encore et s'élança par l'ouverture menant au salon, au dessus de l'atelier, et disparut du champ de vision de Pepper. Celle-ci déglutit nerveusement.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il agisse ainsi ? Qu'il soit tellement... provocateur ? Et pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais vraiment été capable de lui résister ?

Elle soupira.

A son tour, elle abaissa le masque de son casque.

« Tu es avec moi, Jarvis ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours anxieuse.

« Pour vous, toujours, mademoiselle Potts, » confirma l'IA avec chaleur.

Pepper hocha la tête résolument.

« Alors allons-y. »

Elle s'envola.

« Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas, Peps. » La voix de Tony résonna, narquoise, dans le casque de Pepper alors qu'elle se trouvait enfin à l'air libre.

Elle prit soin d'activer le mode furtif, ne voulant pas risquer d'être vue par qui que ce soit d'autre que Tony.

« Je voulais te laisser une longueur d'avance, » répondit Pepper en tâchant d'affecter un ton plus assuré qu'elle ne l'était.

« Je t'attends toujours, » observa Tony, qui volait à plusieurs centaines mètres devant elle. Il fit un brusque demi-tour et s'arrêta, se tenant debout immobile dans les airs pour l'attendre. Pepper donna une poussée à ses réacteurs et s'élança.

L'adrénaline jaillit alors qu'elle atteignait une vitesse bien trop élevée à son goût.

« Hey, attends ! » s'exclama Tony.

Pepper venait de le dépasser sans même ralentir.

Elle l'entendit à peine. En dessous d'elle, Manhattan défilait dans un mélange de lumières qui se mêlaient de plus en plus, formant un halo orangé. Elle fit deux fois le tour de l'île à pleine vitesse. Tony l'avait rattrapée et la suivait sans plus rien dire. L'inquiétude de Pepper s'était volatilisé.

Elle jubilait.

« C'est fantastique ! » s'exclama-t-elle dans un éclat de rire.

Elle comprenait que l'on puisse devenir dépendant à cette sensation. C'était... grisant.

Tony rit avec elle, la suivant toujours de près alors qu'elle ne faisait pas mine de ralentir, se dirigeant au contraire vers d'autres quartiers de New-York.

« Tu sais, je crois que je comprends, » dit-elle en se posant finalement sur un toit, ralentissant sans avertissement. « L'histoire de courir avant de marcher... » continua-t-elle alors que Tony la rejoignait.

« Tu crois ça ? » demanda-t-il en levant son casque pour qu'ils puissent parler directement.

Le sourire qu'il abordait ne fit qu'accentuer l'euphorie de Pepper.

« Oh que oui, » répondit-elle en s'élançant de plus belle, surprenant une fois de plus son fiancé qui la rejoignit avec une seconde de retard.

« Peps ! » appela-t-il, comme si cela avait pu la convaincre de ralentir...

Seul un profond éclat de rire lui répondit.


	5. Soigner son entrée

_Bon sang, je viens de regarder un film... _Forces Spéciales_ avec Diane Kruger, vous connaissez ? Elle était prise en otage en Afghanistan. Inutile de vous dire le parallèle qui m'est venu à l'esprit... Ce film est absolument captivant et poignant de réalisme. Je vous recommande vraiment._

_Bref, maintenant que j'ai fini de vous raconter ma petite vie, je vais vous laisser profiter de ce nouveau petit chapitre ^^_

_Enjoy,_

* * *

_Dimanche 29 avril 2012_

* * *

Pepper Potts, contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser, aimait parfois s'accorder un instant de détente. Un long bain moussant était une habitude à laquelle elle n'aimait pas déroger le dimanche matin. D'autant plus depuis qu'elle avait emménagé avec Tony, Jarvis faisant des merveilles pour maintenir constante la température de l'eau et pour doser le bain moussant entre autres choses.

Après une heure à se prélasser dans le calme, elle sortit finalement de l'eau et s'enveloppa dans un épais drap de bain. Elle prit le temps de se passer une crème légèrement parfumée au jasmin sur tout le corps – Tony adorait ce parfum, en fait, c'est lui qui lui avait offert cinq ans auparavant... du moins se l'était-elle offert de sa part, c'était donc tout comme... il avait immédiatement approuvé le changement par l'une de ses remarques déplacées et elle n'en avait que rarement changé depuis, revenant toujours à celui-ci. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle se dirigea vers l'une des commodes de la salle de bains où elle choisit des sous-vêtements de dentelle noire, qui tranchait vivement avec sa peau éternellement blanche. Enfin, après avoir appliqué une légère touche de maquillage, elle sortit de la salle de bain attenante la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Tony. Malheureusement, peu de ses vêtements se trouvaient dans la penderie de celle-ci, qui était relativement petite et où ils ne gardaient que des choses confortables. Ne voulant pas accueillir Happy, qui devait les rejoindre plus tard pour le déjeuner, en jogging, Pepper sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la sienne.

Elle passait devant le salon lorsque la voix de Tony résonna.

« Hum, chérie ? » l'interpella-t-il. « Habituellement je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu te promènes avec si peu de tissu sur le dos... » Pepper se retourna en l'entendant et le rouge lui monta brusquement aux joues, « ... mais Bruce ici présent a une fâcheuse tendance à verdir quand son cœur s'emballe, tu devrais te méfier, » continuait Tony, que la situation semblait beaucoup amuser.

Un bref regard sur le salon confirma qu'en effet, Bruce était bel et bien là. Il affichait un sourire gêné mais non moins amusé. Pour ajouter à son embarra, Happy et Natasha Romanov étaient assis en leur compagnie. Un _oh_ gêné mourut sur ses lèvres alors que son armure venait s'assembler autour d'elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle l'avait appelée dans une volonté spontanée de se cacher aux yeux de ses invités.

Tony ne réprimait nullement un sourire goguenard. Les autres avaient au moins la décence de paraître mal à l'aise, ou tout du moins polis, et il détournèrent le regard. Quoiqu'un peu tardivement dans le cas de Happy. Les joues brûlantes, Pepper s'excusa, balbutiante et se dépêcha de disparaître en direction de sa chambre.

Mais en posant la main sur la poignée, Pepper ne tint pas compte de l'armure qu'elle avait toujours sur le dos et l'arracha plutôt que de l'enclencher. Définitivement mortifiée, d'autant plus que le rire extatique de Tony lui parvenait depuis le salon, Pepper disparut derrière la porte et se dépêcha de quitter l'armure.

Elle enfila un jean et une légère chemine en soie en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire puis attacha négligemment ses cheveux humides dans un chignon décontracté – c'était dimanche après-tout. Une fois qu'elle se sentit plus à son aise, elle inspira profondément, vérifiant dans le miroir son apparence, avant de sortir de la chambre.

De retour au salon elle trouva Tony et leurs invités où elle les avait laissés, assis autour de la table basse, un verre à la main, discutant semblait-il d'une obscure course automobile à venir. _Tant que Tony n'a pas l'intention d'y participer, ils peuvent en discuter tant qu'ils veulent, _songea Pepper.

Natasha fut la première à l'apercevoir. « Mademoiselle Potts, » la salua-t-elle.

« Je vous en prie, Natasha, appelez-moi Pepper. Vous ne travaillez plus pour moi, » répondit-elle en lui serrant la main, un sourire amical aux lèvres.

« Pepper, » dit à son tour Happy en se levant, ajustant rapidement son costume. Même en week-end, lorsqu'il se trouvait avec eux, Happy adoptait une attitude qu'il voulait la plus professionnelle possible. Cela passait notamment par ce qu'il portait.

« Bonjour, Happy, » Elle lui sourit et il se rassit avec un hochement de tête.

« Bruce. » Pepper sourit en saluant à son tour le scientifique, se penchant partiellement alors qu'il faisait mine de se lever. Elle lui accorda une brève, mais non moins chaleureuse, étreinte avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir près de Tony, qui lui avait préparé un Martini.

« Je devrais m'inquiéter ? » demanda Tony en glissant une main possessive autour de la taille de Pepper.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« De te voir défiler en lingerie fine devant Bruce, » précisa-t-il. « Sans parler de cet accueil particulièrement chaleureux... »

Sa remarque eut l'effet escompté, Pepper rougit à nouveau de plus belle. « Je croyais que Bruce n'arrivait que demain, nous n'attendions qu'Happy pour le déjeuner, » se défendit-elle. Elle ne fit pas de remarque quant à Natasha. Sa visite n'était absolument pas prévue avant le dîner de répétition le mois suivant...

« Oh donc ce petit défilé était à l'intention de ton chef de la sécurité ? Tout va bien dans ce cas. » Tony fit mine d'être soulagé, mais de façon si exagérée que personne ne pouvait se méprendre sur le véritable sens de ses propos.

En effet, Happy s'étouffa en entendant la remarque de Tony. Il reposa son verre et se racla la gorge pour se donner constance.

« Tony ! » protesta Pepper au même instant.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser, » continua Tony comme si de rien était, se penchant vers la table basse pour prendre quelques biscuits.

« C'est de ma faute, j'étais en rendez-vous avec Natasha lorsque Tony a appelé. Quand il a su que nous étions déjà en ville, il a insisté pour que l'on vienne, » expliqua Bruce avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolée pour l'intrusion, » ajouta Natasha.

« Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus. » Pepper chassa leurs excuse d'un geste négligeant de la main et bu une gorgée de son martini. Après tout, Natasha et Bruce avaient plus d'une fois sauvé la vie de Tony. Bruce avait aussi aidé Tony à résoudre le problème de l'instabilité d'_Extremis_ et à trouver comment le neutraliser. Si lui n'était pas perpétuellement bienvenu, qui le serait ?

Elle leur sourit chaleureusement, montrant à quel point elle était en réalité heureuse de les voir.

« Vous et Stark portez des tenues assorties, maintenant ? » demanda innocemment Natasha, un sourire mal dissimulé au coin des lèvres.

Pepper ne comprit d'abord pas l'allusion et tourna le regard vers Tony pour voir ce qu'il portait lorsque ça la frappa... En croisant son regard, Tony, lui, s'esclaffa ayant tout de suite saisit ce que son ex-assistante-agent-secret impliquait « Quand je te disais que l'on fait toujours une entrée fracassante dans cette tenue, bébé... »

Le sourire de Pepper se mua en une moue embarrassée.

_Fracassante_ était effectivement, le mot approprié...

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre au brouillon fait autour de 1500 mots. Mais j'avoue que j'hésite quant à le poster. Il impliquerait le développement d'une, certes légère mais non moins, intrigue alors que jusqu'à présent je me cantonnais au pur fluff... Je vais donc vous demander votre avis... rester sur la base d'un petit recueil guimauve (ça commence à dégouliner là, non ? xD) ou vous ajouter un soupçon d'angoisse et de suspens ? C'est comme vous le souhaitez._

_En tout cas à très vite et un excellent week-end du 14 juillet à tous (des choses de prévues de votre côté ?)_

_Nyna._


	6. Revoir la décoration

_Vendredi 4 mai 2012_

* * *

Pepper Potts se leva et alla se placer face à l'imposante baie vitrée qui faisait dos à son bureau.

Elle soupira profondément, s'accordant un instant de répit.

Contempler Manhattan avait quelque chose d'apaisant, malgré les souvenirs qu'elle y rattacherait toujours. Plusieurs grues ornaient toujours les rues de la ville, plus que d'usage avant l'invasion alien du moins, dans un constant rappel de ce qu'il avait fallu rebâtir. Mais avec le temps, de la volonté et un important investissement de _Strak Industries,_ Manhattan avait presque retrouvé son apparence d'autrefois. La majorité de l'île était désormais alimentée par des réacteurs Stark et l'incident qui aurait pu marquer la fin de Stark – de l'homme comme de son entreprise – lui avait finalement été bénéfique.

Pepper sourit brièvement, appréciant la vue de la ville comme ce qu'elle représentait désormais à ses yeux et ceux de son entreprise : un réel accomplissement.

Elle s'apprêtait à retourner à son bureau, sachant qu'Andréa n'allait pas tarder à entrer pour lui annoncer l'arrivée de son prochain rendez-vous, quand à deux bâtiments de là, un vif reflet attira son attention.

Pepper tourna brusquement la tête, son regard se posant immédiatement sur une tour dont plusieurs fenêtres avaient volé en éclats sous l'impact d'une poutre métallique qui ne tenait plus qu'à – littéralement – un fil. Enfin, un câble pour être exact, mais qui ne résisterait plus très longtemps, cela revenait donc au même.

Pepper sentit son souffle se glacer, formant une boule au creux de sa gorge alors qu'elle réalisait avec horreur qu'un homme était accroché au bout de cette poutre. Comment avait-il réussi à s'y agripper, cela relevait clairement du miracle. Une chose pouvait être certaine cependant ; il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Mais quoi ?

La main de Pepper était crispée sur le dossier de son fauteuil, ses ongles marquant le cuir de griffures nerveuses.

Cet homme allait mourir.

On ne se relevait pas d'une chute de plus de trois cents mètres. Peut-être lorsqu'on s'appelait Bruce Banner ou Thor, mais pas lorsqu'on était un simple humain.

Une horrible sensation de déjà-vu la paralysait. Un an plus tôt, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le jet de _Stark Industries_, elle avait regardé un homme tomber entre ces mêmes bâtiments. _Son_ homme. Et elle avait été impuissante, ne pouvant que regarder, horrifiée, alors que Tony s'approchait de plus en plus du sol new-yorkais, vers une mort certaine.

C'est alors que la réalité la frappa. Elle n'était plus impuissante. Elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour cet homme-_là_.

A cet instant, sa propre fenêtre explosa violemment dans un bruit assourdissant auquel elle ne prêta que peu d'attention.

Seuls de rares éclats de verre l'atteignirent avant que son armure ne se referme autour d'elle. La confiance reprenait ses droits en elle. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Et rien de mal n'arriverait à cet homme. Elle contrôlait la situation. Sans réellement réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'élança dans le vide.

L'homme venait de lâcher prise et tombait à une vitesse effarante vers le sol, dans un cri muet, le souffle coupé. En moins de deux secondes, Pepper l'avait rejoint, l'attrapant en vol et accompagnant sa chute pour que le choc ne soit pas trop brutal.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, elle avait sauvé la vie de cet homme. L'air de pur effroi sur le visage de l'homme devait refléter ce qu'elle ressentait elle-même.

Inspirant profondément, Pepper remonta vers la plateforme où les collègues de l'ouvrier observaient, partagés entre horreur et ébahissement. Elle le posa au sol et il resta assis alors que ses trois collègues se précipitaient pour savoir s'il allait bien.

« Ed, bon sang, tu vas bien ? »

« Bordel, Ed qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ed... »

« Vous devriez sans doute l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais il ne semble pas gravement blessé, » les interrompit Pepper alors que Jarvis lui affichait les informations qu'il était en mesure d'obtenir sur l'état du rescapé.

Tous la regardèrent, hésitants.

« Merci, » dit finalement l'un d'eux.

« Merci, » articula l'homme qu'elle venait de secourir. Sa voix était enrouée, encore affectée par ce qu'il venait de subir.

L'adrénaline qui s'était brusquement emparée de Pepper lorsque son armure avait fait exploser sa baie vitrée redescendait peu à peu alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

« Ce n'est rien, » dit-elle finalement. « Un hélicoptère de secours est en route. » Jarvis venait de l'en informer et sur ce, elle s'envola à nouveau pour retourner à la Tour Stark.

Elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers son bureau mais changea vite d'avis en apercevant l'effervescence qui y régnait, se réorientant plutôt vers la plateforme de l'appartement.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'attirer plus l'attention qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

Pepper se posa donc, aussi doucement qu'elle en était capable, et attendit d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de contrôle sur son cœur, qui battait à la chamade, avant d'essayer de parler.

« Jarvis, préviens Tony que je suis ici, s'il te plaît, » demanda-t-elle en sortant de son armure, son pas incertain.

« C'est déjà fait, mademoiselle Potts, » l'informa l'IA.

« Parfait. » Pepper soupira en voyant l'état de la jupe de son tailleur elle était complètement déchirée, les jambes de l'armure s'étant refermées en travers du tissu. Elle fit glisser les vestiges du vêtemens au sol, jetant d'un même geste sa veste avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. _C'était l'un de __m__es préférés,_ songea-t-elle avec tristesse avant de réaliser la futilité de ses pensées.

Elle peinait encore à appréhender pleinement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout s'était enchaîné à une telle vitesse. Elle avait réagit instinctivement. Lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle _pouvait _faire quelque chose pour cet homme, qu'elle n'était plus impuissante, c'était comme si elle avait reçu une claque. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et comprit ce qui était désormais à sa portée.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se battre comme le faisait Tony. Mais elle n'était pas impuissante. Elle pouvait être utile. Prendre soin des autres, elle l'avait toujours fait. Ce n'était qu'une nouvelle fenêtre d'opportunités qui s'ouvrait à elle.

Un léger chuintement annonça l'ouverture de l'ascenseur. Aux aguets comme elle l'était, cela la fit sursauter. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, un Tony paniqué en sortait, suivit de près par un Happy non moins inquiet.

« Pepper ! » appelèrent-ils presque simultanément.

« Je vais bien, » dit-elle, rassurante.

« Bien ! Tu as vu l'état de ton bureau ? » s'exclama Tony en arrivant à ses côtés. Il prit son visage entre les mains, plongeant le regard dans le sien, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien là.

La peur qu'elle vit dans ce regard la fit culpabiliser. Elle baissa les yeux.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Pepper tenta d'afficher une mine plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, d'autant plus que la brusque chute de l'adrénaline dans son sang la laissait pantelante.

« La fenêtre a complètement explosé, Peps, » fit remarquer Tony, comme s'il cherchait à se justifier.

« Je sais, » elle sourit légèrement, savourant un instant d'ironie.

« Dire que tu me reprochais d'avoir mauvais goût quant il s'agit de revoir la décoration... laisse-moi te dire qu'on a le même, » se moqua-t-il nerveusement, faisant référence à l'état de la Tour après la _visite_ de Loki...

Pepper hocha la tête d'un air désabusé, mais ne répondit pas.

« Tu es blessée ! » réalisa alors Tony, qui continuait son inventaire. Il essuya une larme sanglante qui coulait le long du front de sa fiancée. « Jarvis, appelle le docteur Sedai. »

« Tout de suite, monsieur. »

« Ce n'est rien, un peu de verre m'a touchée avant que je puisse passer l'armure. » Pepper haussa négligemment les épaules, toute légèreté cependant oubliée. Il avait fait bien pire que rentrer à la maison avec quelques innocentes coupures...

Derrière Tony, Happy s'éclipsait discrètement, jugeant sans doute que la situation était sous contrôle.

« Il y a ça aussi ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressenti en entendant Jarvis m'annoncer que ton armure venait de s'activer ? Cet imbécile de Lee avait encore provoqué une catastrophe en voulant faire une démo... J'étais en décontamination. Je n'ai rien pu faire, le temps de remonter du labo, tu étais revenue... »

Malgré l'état second dans lequel elle se trouvait, Pepper parvint à sourire un peu plus sincèrement. L'état frénétique que son fiancé affichait était si familier qu'elle se sentait déjà mieux.

« Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée, oui. » Un air amusé commençait à se dessiner sur son visage, les couleurs lui revenant.

Tony la considéra un instant avant de finalement la serrer contre lui.

« Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille. »

Contre son torse, Pepper hocha doucement la tête.

Tous deux étaient pertinemment conscients que l'un comme l'autre ne seraient jamais à même de tenir une telle promesse. Mais ce qui comptait après tout était l'instant présent. Ce petit arrangement avec la vérité n'était qu'un mince prix à payer pour un peu de réconfort.

* * *

_**NA :** Comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, j'ai laissé le suspens de côté, les avis étant mitigés, et il est vrai que l'idée première de cette fic est le fluff - je fais rarement ça, d'où la difficulté de m'y tenir ! :p - Cela dit, je me suis permis un soupçon (vraiment tout petit !) d'angoisse, haha !  
Merci pour vos gentilles reviews et toutes mes excuses pour cette semaine d'attente (:  
J'espère que vous avez profité du 14 juillet au moins moitié autant que moi :p_

_A très vite,  
Nyna._


End file.
